The invention relates generally to computer systems and networks, and deals more particularly with remote control and operation of a computer processor.
A prior art IBM Computer Network comprises a central computer which provides remote control of an IBM System/370 computer processor. As described in more detail below with reference to FIG. 1, a program running at the central computer or an operator making keyboard inputs at the central computer generates function commands such as load processor, power on, and power off. A Target System Control Facility/Central Site Program (IBM Program Product 5688-139) running on the central computer converts the primitive function commands into corresponding keystrokes and the keystrokes are sent to a personal computer which is local to the System/370 processor. The keystrokes are similar to those that would be generated by an operator making keyboard inputs through a local processor console to locally control the System/370 processor. Then a terminal emulator program running in the personal computer converts the keystrokes to a form which can be read by an operating system of the local processor console which serves the System/370 processor. Then, the local processor console processes the reformatted keystrokes as if they came from the local processor console keyboard. While the aforesaid computer network provides remote control on a computer processor, it requires additional hardware i.e. the personal computer and adapter cards to interface the personal computer to the local processor console, and accompanying programs, microcode and delays.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient and faster system and network for remotely controlling a computer processor.